onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20161201204214/@comment-28113943-20161205212702
La traduction en VA de VIZ du chapitre 848 est sortie : *In VIZ, Anglaise getting the word a bit wrong is more obvious than it was in MS: He says "ninfilnator" before Galette corrects him to "infiltrator". *Interestingly, Sanji's initial words in his room make it sound like he's still considering running away. Instead of "Get it together, man!", he says, "No, I can't!" and then, "I made a deal with Big Mom! She's gonna let the gang go! And if I just get married, I can save the Baratie too!" *Instead of "a bomb", Pedro is just said to have "explosives". *Rather than the third floor of "ambaum", Tamago states Pedro's on the third floor of "the red-bean baum cake". He also says "Pedro, you conniver!" instead of "Damned Pedro, going all out on us". *In MS, Smoothie notes that the second intruder "took us by surprise", which could imply that he ambushed them. In VIZ, she says the infiltrator "slipped past us", clarifying that Brook snuck in behind their backs. And instead of "this was my mistake", she says "We got sloppy!" *Tamago's last speech bubble to Smoothie (in response to her asking if she can kill him) has some differences, too. "If it's who I think it is, he is 'le bones! One of the freaks Mama desires! So...half-kill only!'" MS states that Smoothie described him as being all bones while VIZ implies that Tamago is just guessing that, and VIZ clarifies that they can beat Brook half to death as long as he doesn't actually die. *As usual, MS says more stuff than VIZ. Where it has the whole bubble saying "Pedro's done a fine job . . .", VIZ just has "Brilliant work, Pedro!" And his words after introducing himself as Soul King: "Your lazy, slapped-on little souls cannot stay on their feet in the presence of my soul scream!" *Pudding uses both Luffy's and Nami's names in VIZ, so Opera instead repeats "Luffy and Nami?" Also, Pudding's bubble that originally just said "They..." in MS says "So...they got you." in VIZ, and their reply to her apology is just "Oh, Pudding..." (without the "It's okay!"). *Pudding's got an added "I wanted to let you know that" Sanji proposed to her, and her stuff she says before assuring them that she won't marry Sanji is, "I know he's just being considerate of me. My presence here is causing pain to everyone..." Further implying she's running away, perhaps? Pas beaucoup de différences avec Mangastream cette fois ci. Toutefois, la première phrase de Sanji "No, I can't" laisse supposer qu'il envisage encore quelque chose même si pour l'instant il semble décidé à se marier. L'autre point intéressant concerne Brook. Visiblement Big Mom l'avait déjà repéré et le désire pour sa collection. Ensuite Tamago ne dit pas de ne pas le tuer mais seulement de le "tuer à moitié". C'est à dire d'y aller à fond avec lui quitte à ce qu'il finisse à moitié mort.